The Trials of Obi-wan Kenobi
by Theblueswordsman
Summary: What if what happened with Anakin wasn't the will of the force, what if the force decided to send one of its mightiest warriors back to help. What if the force sent its guardian to help Anakin and the other Jedi to fight past their greatest tragedy of all time. Pairings tbd, please read and review as well as give opinions on where this should go.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

The Trials of Obi-Wan Kenobi

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own any part of star wars or its characters.

Summary: What if what happened with Anakin wasn't the will of the force, what if the force decided to send one of its mightiest warriors back to help. What if the force sent its guardian to help Anakin and the other Jedi to fight past their greatest tragedy of all time.

Obi-wan prepared for his death, he awaited the stroke of Vader's saber. His own padawan was about to strike him down, but it was foreseen, he was ready for it. It would send him into the force, to be with his old master Qui-Gon Jinn, with Siri, Satine, and all his other friends. He could finally be at peace with all those that he failed he could finally apologize to Qui-Gon for his failure in training Anakin for all of his failures to the order. He failed and the Galaxy hurt for it.

Vader swung down and struck down his old master, and Old Ben Kenobi was gone. He closed his eyes and let the peace take over. Minutes passed and all of a sudden he opened his eyes again.

He saw Qui-gon, his old master, but it wasn't what was expected.

Qui-gon started to speak, "My padawan, before you say anything know that you have been chosen, and I am proud of how well you have done in the past. However you must return. The force has chosen you to carry out its will. You were Anakin's mentor his best friend, the one he could trust. You must go back and guide him on the right path, you must keep him in the light!"

Obi-Wan was startled, "Wait, what are you talking about? I had my chance and I failed, what are you talking about, I must return? Master I don't understand! "

Qui-gon held up his hand, "Quiet my padawan, it wasn't supposed to end like this, you are not done in your service to the force. You will be sent back in time, with all your knowledge, your power, and you will merge with your past self. You must explain to me, and we must change things. You will be sent back until before I died and the two of us have to save the future. It cannot end like this Obi-wan. The force has chosen you to be the guardian of the future. I am sorry my padawan but you are not done yet. Now you must wake up and fix the future. Good luck."

A bright light blasted Obi-Wan in the face and all of a sudden he was back he was looking at the fried engine of the J-type 327 Nubian Royal Starship. Obi gasped it was real, he was back before him and Qui-gon met Anakin. He gathered his thoughts and quickly went to Qui-Gon. His master was never going to believe this.

"Master!" Obi-wan called out, "I must speak with you immediately it is of the utmost importance."

Qui-gon frowned, Obi-wan was never like this, he quirked an eyebrow and responded, "Of course my young padawan, let us go outside the ship and discuss whatever it is that is troubling you."

Obi-wan frowned, now he had to figure out what to say. The two travelled off the ship and Qui-gon turned to his apprentice.

"Now what is upsetting you Obi-wan?"

"Master, you are going to find this extremely hard to believe and I have no idea how I am going to get you to believe this, but here it goes. Master, I am from the future, or, well, my future self has travelled back into time after many horrible tragedies befell us, I died, or my future self just died not 20 minutes ago. The force chose to send me back and merged me with. I have all the power, and knowledge that my future self at my prime had. I know this is hard to believe master, but you are going out on Tatooine to find a new engine. You will meet a boy named Anakin Skywalker. He is the chosen one of prophecy he will help us get an engine and we will bring him with us. I will tell you the rest after you come back. I will tell you our story. However beware, a sith lurks near us, he will attack you on your way back with the child."

Qui-gon seemed perturbed, this was quite disturbing to hear, either his padawan was crazy, or something in the future went horribly wrong to the point that the force sent his padawan back to correct the mistakes. Really though either way it was not good. Nevertheless, Qui-gon, nodded and responded, "I will go ahead and meet Anakin, when I come back you and I will discuss the rest of this."

End chapter 1

Authors notes: What do yall think? I had this idea the other day and wanted to get it on paper. But I need ideas to go from here. Im split on if I want Obi-wan Qui-gon, and Anakin break away from the jedi order or not? I need help here please read and review. Help me out here. Pm me with ideas, the whole 9 yards I need input As far as pairings go I haven't decided if I want ocs or if I want to do obi siri or obi satine. Obviously Anakin and Padme. Again please help me out here.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its Characters.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy the story so far! It is rather hard coming up with all this stuff I would love some input on things going on in the story. Where to take it for instance.

As Qui-Gon left the ship and headed to the nearby town. Obi-wan pondered everything that had happened in the past. He still could not believe that he was back in the past, before Anakin, he could prevent so much. He had to start training his body back up to where he was in his prime. He remembered everything he knew and trained in. But his body was still young and didn't have the muscle and experience that his other self-had. He was a master of the Soresu style. He went the his Katas from easy to the most advanced of Katas confirming to himself that he was in fact still a master of the style. And he thought on it.

 _If I mastered Soresu in my other life and still know it, I can now master another style or even continue with Soresu, possibly create my own style based on Soresu. Expand on it possibly, I have a lot of time seeing as I already mastered the Soresu style. I need to add offensive strikes and more counter ability. I will need to talk to master Windu about this possibly or master Yoda to help me with this aspect._

 _Now what am I do to about my master, and the council. Do we tell the council, obviously they would never believe this without proof, and I should not tell them all of this, what would they do about Anakin. And what of Qui-gon. How will I stop my master from being killed at the hands of that evil Darth Maul? I will have to defeat him before he can tire my master out. I must train hard in the next days before the final fight on Naboo._

 _Now about Palpatine, what am I to do with him. Clearly he is more powerful than myself and I doubt Qui-gon can take him either. And what of Dooku, I wonder if we can sway him from turning to the dark if Qui-gon can live through what happens on Naboo. What will the Jedi Council do when I tell them that Palpatine is a Sith lord. Will they even believe me?_

 _On another note it is time to start my training. I have a lot of work to do._ With that Obi-wan went to work training his body physically and mentally, also working through new patterns of attack with his saber. Going back to some of the attack patterns Qui-gon taught him long ago, or as it were in the past year now.

 **Meanwhile with Qui-gon**

Qui-gon walked towards the town nearby with Padme and Jar-Jar Binks to find the boy in the shop his apprentice told him about. He pondered what the young man had told him. He would meet the chosen one today. The boy prophesized to bring a balance to the force. The all-powerful boy would be a slave that he would run into on the sandy planet. He was brought out of his thoughts by Padme (The queen's servant) "What are we going to do on this outer rim planet? You know the republic does not have any power here!"

Qui-gon nodded and responded, "That's why we aren't telling them we are from the republic. You are not a Queen. And I am not a Jedi master while we are on this planet. We are just travelers whose ship broke down and cannot get off this planet without a new engine for it. We will barter what we have and do our absolute best."

Padme nodded but was not quite satisfied. Little did she know she was going to happen upon a young boy that would forever change her future.

(I'm not going to write everything that happens here as everyone knows exactly what happens. However if you feel I should include it please let me know and I will include everything that happens.)

Qui-gon and Anakin were on their way back to the ship when they heard a speeder behind them. "ANAKIN RUN!" Qui-gon shouted as you pushed Anakin away, and unclipped his lightsaber and swung clashing with a red saber swung by a man that wore a dark cloak. Qui-gon swung again as out of nowhere their ship was in the air and Obi-wan jumped out swinging down at the Sith. Qui-gon took a step back and watched as his apprentice squared off with a Sith. The first Sith seen in a while. What shocked the Jedi master was that his apprentice looked stronger, faster and surer of his skills than ever. Obi-wan was taking the Sith on with a form of lightsaber fighting that Qui-gon had never seen him display. With incredible skill. Qui-gon shook his head and joined the fight only for Maul to force push the two of them away he jumped on the speeder and sped away. Now was not a time that he could engage both Jedi and the kid was already on the ship. Obi and Qui-gon jumped onto the ship and they took off into deep space.

Qui-gon breathed deeply and grabbed his apprentice and pulled him into an empty room on the ship. "Okay my young padawan, I believe you. Tell me more about this future and let us figure out how to fix the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters

Authors Note: I would really like some reviews and some feedback please. I do not know exactly where I am going to with this story. Would love to have your input into what I should do.

 **Special Thanks to Hektols, thank you for your review and your input. I would also like to state that Hektols has an amazing time travel Naruto story called: A New Chance. Minato is alive and comes back to be Narutos father as he fails the exams the first time. Naruto is at his true full potential very strong. As well as very funny sections at the end of the each chapter called Omake. Hektols does a fantastic job very creative very well done and very long. Probably my favorite Naruto Fanfic of them all. Definitely as of late. Even if you don't know much about Naruto, you would enjoy the story.**

Now on to the story.

Qui-gon pulled his apprentice off to the side and told him, "Alright, time for you to tell me everything."

Obi-wan gulped and nodded, "Yes master I will tell you everything that I can." The young padawan began to tell his master everything and Qui-gon was frowning by the end of it. What could they do to stop all this from happening? Qui-gon shook his head in disbelief how could everything get that bad. The boy he picked up and asked Obi-wan to train, when he…died, the boy would then go on to become a fantastic jedi. However he then turns to the dark side and kills everyone. This was truly a tragedy.

"Well my young apprentice you seem to grow into quite the jedi master. First thing up I want you to show me what you have got. Spar with me."

Obi-wan nodded and took out his saber. He lifted it above his head, and got into his standard stance with his left hand middle and pointer fingers pointed at Qui-gon he held his saber parallel above his head.

Qui-gon activated his saber and charged his apprentice. Obi-wan started his soresu and started to ward of his master with ease, deflecting and diverting his master's strikes. Qui-gon was a master of form IV Ataru, however Obi-wan was a master of Soresu and had near mastery of Ataru from his prior training from Qui-gon himself. Obi wan and Qui-gon continued to fight but Qui-gon was out skilled. Obi-wan had incredible inhuman stamina, and was wearing Qui-gon out without breaking a sweat. Obi-wan was almost casually blocking the strikes from Qui-gon. Until out of nowhere Obi-wan struck back attacking with precise and fast strikes. He quickly disarmed his master and had immediately Qui-gon's own green blade pointed at his neck, whilst he had his own blade in front of him. Qui-gon grinned and folded his hand saying, "well done. You certainly have improved a lot. The mastery of Soresu you have is on a level I have never seen before. Just incredible if you ask me. You are close to mastery in Ataru as well a very impressive combination.

Obi-wan nodded, very thankful for the praise from his master. He had trained a lot in the years since his master died in the future. And now he had the chance to stop it. "Thank you master, years of war and training in the future groomed me into quite the fighter."

Qui-gon nodded and shook his head, "So what should we do?"

Obi-wan went into his old thinking pose, "Well I was always meant to help Anakin, however we should decide if you live this time, which I am tempted to just take on Darth Maul at Naboo on my own."

"Absolutely not. You are still my padawan, you are like a son to me I will not allow you to take on a Sith by yourself." Qui-gon reprimanded.

"Well that settles that part of it. We will convince the council to let you train Anakin, I failed once it's your turn to try. The two of you are so much alike. I will help in his training but I will be more of a brother figure than a trainer. Next we need to stop Anakin's mother from dying that started his fall to the dark side. We must convince the council to allow bonds, they make us stronger. If Anakin and Padme don't have to hide their relationship it will help to not turn him to the dark side he can come to us and to the council about the problems he is having. I will try to make myself his best friend so that he can come to me. I think that we should reveal to Master Windu, and Master Yoda that I am from the future and what happens. Maybe that could sway them towards allowing bonds."

"Qui-gon nodded and agreed, "Do we tell Anakin?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "No I don't think that would be wise. It would confuse and trouble him."

Qui-gon nodded, "well why don't I introduce the two of you and we talk to him."

The two Jedi walked into the main hangar of the ship and greeted Anakin

"Anakin this is my current Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi, he is quite the jedi. Worthy of the knight rank for sure." Qui-gon told his new young charge.

Obi-wan grinned, happy to see his old friend again, nice and whole. Instead of the evil Darth Vader, more machine than man. So submerged in the dark side that Obi-wan didn't even recognize him. "Anakin, it is nice to meet you, I hear you are going to be trained by my Master to become a jedi, it's an honor to meet another child my master feels is good enough to be his padawan learner. I also hear you are quite the pilot. Winning a pod race at your age is quite impressive.

Anakin grinned and blushed, not used to the praise he was getting from Obi-wan. Though he could feel something with these two, Anakin quickly knew that they would become good friends of his. Possibly even family. Anakin was for the first time in a while truly hopeful.

The three talked well into the night and travel before finally retiring to get some rest before they reached Coruscant.

Author's notes: Well how are you liking things so far with this fic? I hope everyone is enjoying this please read and review and give me any ideas you may have. Every bit of input is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars

The Trials of Obi-Wan Kenobi

Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, I have been very busy, I had to move to a new place, to start an internship, and it has been very difficult. But from here on I'll try to get a chapter out a week but if it doesn't happen it doesn't happen and I am sorry for that.

Obi-wan was nervous about the upcoming council meeting, they had just landed on Coruscant, and they were heading straight for the temple to discuss with the high council the emergence of another sith. As well as the fact that Obi-wan was back from the future.

Qui-gon Jinn could tell his not so young, young padawan, was nervous. After all if it didn't go well his padawan would be seen as, well to put it frank, insane. Which would obviously be very very bad for everyone in the world. As it would seem anyways. So the wise old master spoke up, "Easy my padawan, you must calm down. Do not give them any reason to doubt you, but know they will test you. Be ready for it."

Obi-wan nodded, and grinned, "Keep in mind master, I was a member of the council in my time, this is a reunion with old friends I haven't seen in many many years. I am slightly nervous to see them all again."

Qui-gon grinned, remembering that his young apprentice had told him of the escapades and that he became one of the orders greatest jedi of all time.

The two walked into the council chambers and requested an audience with Mace Windu and Master Yoda.

"Afraid anything you have to say to us, say to them you must." The old green master told the two.

Obi-wan grimaced, "Right, well then masters please see to it that no one outside of here hears this." And so Obi-wan told them everything leaving out nothing. The masters sat there unnerved. Until Yoda spoke up.

"Sense a great more power and wisdom in you young Kenobi I do. The truth this tells it does not. Test your skills we must to find any truth."

Obi-wan nodded, he had expected this. "Yes master of course, any test you decide to give."

Yoda nodded, "One of us you must fight in a spar. Choose your opponent you may."

Obi-wan nodded and grinned. "Masters, I choose to fight master Windu."

Qui-gon grimaced, Young apprentice are you sure about this?"

Obi-wan grinned, "Oh master I am quite sure."

The rest of the masters started to murmur to each other, as Mace Windu stood and let his cloak slide off onto the ground as he used the force to bring his purple saber to his hands. He ignited the saber and took a stance. Obi-wan grabbed his saber brought it up to his side and ignited it. The blue saber sprung to life sounding off like normal. Obi-wan grinned, he loved how his first saber felt in his hands. He had retired it so long ago and now that he had it back using it, it felt right.

Windu smiled, and said, "Obi-wan, you think this wise?"

"How else am I to prove myself than to take on the best of the best?" Obi-wan replied to the great master.

With that Mace charged and swung overhead but the Soresu master deflected it with ease along with the next 5 well placed strikes. Obi-wan countered back with several quick at Maces body, all blocked however. The two masters locked blades and struggled for a moment. The young Obi-wan's body didn't hold up in strength against the mighty Mace Windu, so the young master slipped out of the blade lock turned his body and swung making Mace and Obi-wan separated and started to circle each other. Obi-wan charged this time and using his near mastery of ataru and started leaping around making daring strikes at Mace, all of his strikes were blocked and Mace waited until the young padawan over extended one of his swings and Mace turned the tide, striking back however Obi-wan was a master of Soresu and a masterful swordsman and the over extension was on purpose the Guardian lured Mace into believing it as well. Mace thought he gained the upperhand and struck swift and hard. Unforgiving and unmerciful as Mace was known amongst the jedi, he didn't give mercy when others make mistakes. Obi-wan however didn't make a mistake he did it on purpose and turned the tide on Mace again catching him by surprise. However it was not enough and Obi-wan could not end the duel. The two separated again and started to circle assessing each other.

 _His defenses aren't great he is good at countering and stronger than I am. However if I could go on the attack with enough ferocity his defense couldn't stand up to it. However one wrong move and he will finish me. Now I must figure out how to overwhelm one of the greatest swordsman the order has ever seen._ Obi-wan thought.

The two continued to clash testing each other, Mace for the most part kept Obi-wan on the defensive, however he could not even come close to getting through Obi-wans defense. It was immovable even against Mace's incredible offense. All of a sudden however Mace hopped back and sent a force blast at the young soresu master. Obi-wan took off and hit a wall hard. He dropped down and groaned. But popped up and immediately called on the force and pulled Qui-gons lightsaber to him. He activated it and it glowed a solid green. Obi-wan attacked with both blades trying to overwhelm Windu. Obi-wan went for speed going as hard as he could attacking. _Need to go faster, harder!_ Obi-wan sped up going faster clashing at Mace from all angles. Going faster and faster jumping around forcing Mace into a corner until finally Obi-wan disarmed Mace in front of everyone. With a blade to his neck Mace put his hands up and surrendered.

Obi-wan tossed Qui-gon's saber back to him and dropped to his knees breathing hard. He had never gone that fast in his life. He had even used the force to raise his speed and strength in that. But to go that hard. Well he was about to pass out.

The council was amazed to say the least. However Obi-wan immediately spoke up, "So do you believe me now?"


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars

The Trials of Obi-wan Kenobi

Chapter 5

"So, do you believe me now?" Obi-wan gasped out.

The members of the council, not to mention Qui-gon were astounded, Mace was one of the best swordsman the Jedi had, if not the best. Ever. Of course he had been beaten before in spars but the man had never lost to a padawan. And never while he was being serious. Not even Master Yoda could beat Windu more often than Windu beat him in a straight up sword fight. Add in force use and fighting and Yoda would win more matches but still it was a good fight between the two.

Yoda didn't stay quiet for long, "Talented you have become young one. Proves much this does."

The other masters nodded. Master Windu continued what Yoda was saying, "This leads us to believe you are indeed ready for the trials as your master says. Obviously this will count as your saber skills test. You still have a force test as well as a mental fortitude test. Would you like to continue with the tests now?"

"Obi-wan grinned and nodded, "yes I very much would." After that I am afraid I have, well a few requests from you master Windu, as well as the council." After the tests we will see to it."

Three hours later

"Done very well in these tests you have young Kenobi. Grant you title of knight we do. Done very well indeed."

Obi-wan nodded, and bowed. He knew he would pass, it was no big deal to him. "Thank you Masters I am glad that I could stand up to your expectations. Now we need to talk about some things with the order. First things first Master Windu, I would like to study with you, have you train me. Please I would like nothing more than help from you."

Windu nodded, agreed but only if I get to train you however I like.

The new but old knight nodded, "Also, I know how many Jedi end up dying, the force brought me back here to change things, thus I intend to stop as many of my friends and brethren from dying as I can."

There were murmurs among the masters, until a master spoke up, "Young Obi-wan are you forgetting our code? Our very way of life. There is no death there is the force."

Obi-wan's face went hard as he glared at the red skinned humanoid. "Are you forgetting what I just told you! The force has sent me back to change the way of the Jedi, to save its faithful followers. But in order to do this We. Must. Change. The code is wrong. It leads us to our destruction. When Anakin went rogue in the future he was led astray because he was in love and had to hide it. He was fearful because no one could help him. We drove him to the edge to the sith. He had nowhere else to turn. We embody peace, and compassion yet we cannot love? Do you not see what is wrong with that? We must develop a way to incorporate jedi having love into the order or it will fail again. You cannot stop love. It does not work.

More murmurs went through the council. Master Ki adi Mundi nodded I agree young Kenobi. We will vote on this later. The other masters nodded.

"Moving on to what I was saying before, I would like myself and master Windu, and if master Windu is not available either another master such as Plo Koon or master Fisto. Or master Mundi to assist or even Master Jinn and Anakin in forming a strike team to save the Jedi that die. We can save so many Jedi from the bad out there."

The masters all nodded, "Agreed!" They all stated.

"Now the next thing I would like to do is request a list of talented Padawan to choose to take as my apprentice."

The council nodded. Now go we must discuss and vote.

Obi-wan nodded and left. He went to find Anakin. When he did he took the young boy and showed him around the temple. Telling the boy about the history of the jedi. They ended in the cafeteria as the two were understandably famished. They got some food and sat down to eat, when all of a sudden Siri Tachi showed up. Obi-wan was speechless he hadn't seen Siri since she died.

"Hey Obi! How are you doing? Oh and who is this?" Siri asked.

" Siri! I am great, actually I have just been knighted, and this is Anakin Skywalker, Qui-gon's new padawan and a friend of mine. We met him on Tatooine." He the continued, "Anakin this is the great Siri Tachi" She is one of my closest friends and quite the sight for sore eyes!"

"Its nice to meet you young one." Siri told the young Skywalker.

Anakin grinned, "Its nice to meet you as well, Siri, meeting a friend of Obi-wan is amazing, he is such a skilled jedi I am sure you are as well."

Siri laughed, "Well I am certaintly more skilled than Obi, and he certaintly has you fooled on what a skilled jedi looks like."

Anakin and Obi-wan both laughed along with her. They continued to laugh and joke until the new knight was called. Obi-wan got serious and answered the communicator. "Well it seems I am to appear in front of the council, I must go, Anakin will you be fine with Siri tell her where we have and haven't been yet and she can show you the rest I must go." With that the jedi departed and headed for the council chambers.

When he arrived he was guided in by Count Dooku.

"We have voted and agree with you things have to change but first we must put up tests to make sure a jedi is actually capable to create a bond with another. We also must create a way to form a strong enough bond with the person we love that even in death they will not be missed, that way there is no fear of loss to lead to the dark side. Myself and the other masters will work on these things you will help us. Is this agreeable to you young Kenobi?

Obi-wan nodded, ecstatic these were the kinds of changes that the jedi needed to make in order to survive.

Author's notes: Well what do yall think? Please read and review. Obviously this story will sport Anakin and Padme pairing. A Qui-gon pairing. As well as an Obi pairing however I need a vote from yall in the reviews about if you want Obi/siri, Obi/satine or obi/oc please let me know what you want as well as what you may like to see in future chapters. If you have any information on jedi that die before attack of the clones please pm that information. Also if you want to see any other pairings let me know but remember this is an Obi fic so it will be mainly him. Ahsoka Tano will come in at a later point in the future. But I need an idea for Obis padawan. Obviously it wont be Anakin. Thanks for reading and helping.


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars

The Trials of Obi-wan Kenobi

Chapter 6

Author's note: I would like to give a couple special thanks first off to Black' Victor Cachat for his multiple reviews and support. And of course once again to the great Hektols who has not only reviewed but also given multiple ideas and helped tremendously. I cannot tell you how much he has helped. Great guy. Incredible author! One of my favorites out there. Please review and give your opinion on things you would like to see and together all of us can shape this story into something everyone wants to see!

The entire order, or at least those who were not too far away on missions, called together. The Council had a very important announcement. Siri Tachi, stood with Obi-wan Kenobi, the young Anakin Skywalker, and his master Qui-gon Jinn. Out of all the Jedi there only the members of the council and Obi-wan and Qui-gon knew what this was about. Revisions on the code, the ancient Jedi code, it had not been changed in centuries but it was time for the code to change with the changing times.

"Obi, what do you think this is going to be about?" Siri asked the young knight.

"Well Siri I can tell you with certainty that it is about revision to the code" The new knight responded.

"Wait wait wait, What! How can you even guess that? The code hasn't been changed in centuries. Why would they change it now?" Siri asked in disbelief.

"Well I suppose I have much to tell you about but not here. Let us plan to grab dinner after this?" Obi asked his friend.

Siri nodded but couldn't reply as the speaker of the council Master Windu began, "It has been brought to our attention that our code has become out dated and is now subject to change. Starting with the attachment rule. We are going to allow attachment from now on. However it is subject to the council, we will have a test that must be completed before you are allowed to seek attachment. This goes for attachment with another jedi or with someone outside the order. If it is with someone that is not force sensitive we will have a separate test for them to take as well. This is the best that we can offer. We are looking into ways to help Jedi that are capable to form attachment. We are doing this because we have come to realize that love is the light. The force will become stronger when love is stronger. However we cannot fear and we cannot turn to the dark side because of it. However we cannot allow it quite yet, we have much research into this to do."

The jedi of the order were shell shocked, they would now be allowed love if they so wished! No one could speak up. Until one person started to cheer. It was Master Fisto. He started to cheer, he was soon joined by Aayla Secura and then many many others joined in until most were cheering. Qui-gon was clapping with tears in his eyes as he remembered his sweet Tahl, oh how he missed her. He was also proud of his former padawan to bring this reform about was incredible and just what the jedi order needed.

Later on Obi-wan met with Siri in his favorite diner, Dex's diner. After having a friendly chat with his old friend he and Siri got down to business. "Okay Obi what is it that you wanted to tell me, and how did you know about the changes to the code?"

"Well my sweet it's quite simple really, I knew about the changes because I proposed them. Now I know you won't believe this at first but I was actually in the future. "And with that Obi-wan proceeded to tell Siri everything.

She was appalled by everything that had happened to Obi-wan. He had had quite the tough go. She knew Obi wouldn't lie to her not like this. So it came down to Obi was telling her the truth, he was killed by his former apprentice, his son, his best friend, and after dying he was revived in his past body. He was told by his past master that he had a job to do and was not done yet and now he gets a redo. "So Anakin, the kid I met earlier, become an all-powerful sith lord and you still want him trained?"

Obi sighed, "Yes of course, first off currently he has done nothing wrong. He will bring balance to the force, I…I still believe in him as crazy as it is. But even if he wasn't trained by the jedi the way the events in the future unfold many jedi would still die. And I am positive that Qui-gon won't let it go and Sidious would find him and train him himself. No matter what it would end somewhat the same he is too powerful to be left alone and not trained."

Siri nodded still deep in thought. "So you told the council, what is with the reform though?"

Obi-wan grinned, "Well the jedi being set in our ways was one of our downfalls, and it is something that has to change. We have to adapt, Anakin fell in love with a woman and he was so scared of the consequences of his actions that he could not talk to anyone while he and his…wife were in peril. It was what caused his fall to the dark side. If he could have come to me or any other number of jedi about it. I could have helped him you know. I could have stopped everything if he had just come to me about it. But he wouldn't, maybe he was too afraid I would turn him in. I don't know why he didn't trust me. I knew about him and Padme all along. How could I not after all, it was obvious. So very obvious but he wouldn't tell me what was troubling him so I couldn't help. Siri, I failed so many people, including you, I will not fail you again. In fact I would like to" all of a sudden Obi-wans comm went off.

"Obi-wan come in." It was Mace Windu.

"Go ahead master Windu." Obi-wan replied.

"Obi-wan we need you here in the council chamber to discuss our next move immediately." Came Windu's hard voice.

"Yes master Windu right away." The young knight replied. Then he turned back to Siri, "I am sorry my sweet but I must go. May we continue this another time?"

Siri nodded confirmation and with that Obi-wan sprinted away. Preparing himself for what was to come.

When Kenobi arrived at the council chambers he walked in as the council regarded him. "Young Kenobi awaiting you we have been. Glad you could make this meeting we are."

Obi-wan nodded, "Yes well I wouldn't miss this in a million years, and I assume it is time to discuss the dealing with Palpatine and Maul."

Yoda nodded,"Right you are young Kenobi"

"Yes well I would like to suggest a strike team to take on first Palpatine, then Maul. Myself, Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Dooku, shall go and take on Palpatine. Then Master Windu and myself will take on his apprentice and be done with the sith."

Master Yoda hummed in thought, "Yes agree with you young Kenobi I do." And with that the council voted to do just this. It was set The strike force was to arrest the new chancellor that morning and finish the Sith good and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars

The Trials of Obi-wan Kenobi

Chapter 7

The strike force headed to the new chancellor's office early the next morning. They kept in mind that they had no actual presentable evidence and had to try to goad the chancellor into either admitting it or attack them and they could fight back. Currently they were just going in for a chat. Obi-wan led the way followed by Yoda, Windu, and Dooku. The men were stone faced and ready to fight if they had to. Hopefully the chancellor would confess and submit to arrest but they doubted it. They were the four best swordsman in the order. They would save the republic here and now.

The 3 elder masters stood and waited outside using an old jedi trick to mask their force presence just like they had planned previously. The young knight would go in first and talk to the old Sith lord alone first. Obi-wan walked into the room on time for his previous scheduled appointment with the chancellor. The old man got up as Obi-wan entered the room,"Ahh young Obi-wan Kenobi, jedi knight and newly promoted I hear."

Obi-wan gritted his teeth, first he would try to figure out how Palpatine knew he was a knight, that information had not been released to anyone outside the temple, "Oh I appreciate that chancellor but do tell how did you find out this tidbit of information?"

The chancellor laughed and responded, "Oh I make it my job to know the going ons everywhere in the galaxy. "

Obi-wan grimaced the chancellor was tight lipped, it meant there was either a leak in the order that was helping the sith, or that Sideous could somehow spy on the jedi. Either way it was not good, and he wasn't getting any information out of the dark lord. "Tell me Darth Sideous when will you start your plan to become the emperor of the galaxy?"

The old man was shocked but hid it fairly well, only Obi-wan's years of experience helped him to read it, he had to press his advantage now. "Darth, I know your plans, I know you are the sith lord."

The old man stumbled with his thoughts slightly, "I am terribly sorry young Kenobi, but I have no idea what you are talking about."

Obi-wan grinned, "Oh I think you know, I have seen the future, the force has granted me sight of your plans. But it is okay, I won't give you away to the jedi. I want to join you. Fighting for the little guys is beginning to get on my nerves. I want more power."

Sideous grinned an evil grin," Good good young one, I can help you there, it just so happens I need an apprentice." The evil lord walked closer to Obi-wan. "So no one knows that you are here correct?"

Obi-wan acted nervous, "No, not ah not to my knowledge. Nobody could know I am here."

Sideous grinned, creeping closer still to Obi-wan, "Good good I am glad you came to me, but the problem young one," the old man closed the gap between the two and lowered his voice so that only Obi-wan could hear him, "I already have a master." With that the sith lord raised his hand and released a vicious torrent of force Lightning into young Obi-wan. Obi however was not caught off guard the young knight tried to guard with the force but to no avail the lightning overpowered Kenobi and electricity shot through the young man throwing him against the wall and holding him there. Sideous walked up closer holding Kenobi to the wall. Grinning the man started to laugh. That is until the three great masters of the council made themselves present. Yoda walked in and dropped his cloak, "Revealed you have been Darth Sideous."

Windu continued for Yoda," Indeed lord Sideous surrender and submit to the republic." The dark man slid out of his cloak as well and ignited his saber

Count Dooku slid out of his cloak as well, igniting his duelist saber, "In the name of the senate you are under arrest for treason, come willingly and we will allow you to live."

Sideous was caught off guard, but he let his saber fall into his hand. Dooku struck first as the two started to dual, but it was obvious immediately to the count that he was outmatched. Windu stepped in fueled by rage and a love for the republic. His vapaad kicking in and helping Dooku out. The two together were keeping up with the sith lord. Clashing with the man with well timed team work. Windu took the lead however and fought more Dooku backed up and became his support. Stepping in if Windu over extended but Dooku could not keep up with the Vapaad the Windu used with his anger and rage kicking in and channeling the dark side to keep up with the dark lord.

Meanwhile Yoda went to check on the young Kenobi. He had taken quite the beating with the lightning and he was still slightly smoking. Yoda started to force heal the teen giving him energy and helping him to recover. It took some time but he finally woke up coughing. "Easy young one you must take it."

Obi-wan grimaced in slight pain and stumbled to his feet, "I mean no disrespect master but absolutely not." With that he ignited his saber and started to walk towards the fight inspecting what was happening.

"Wait young one, sense another force user coming I can." The old master called out as he hobbled towards the door and into the hallway.

Suddenly Obi-wan felt it as well his eyes widened, he had never felt the darkside so strong in a being other than the Son he had met that one time with Anakin and Ahsoka. He ran out to join the grand master. Igniting his saber as he went. This would be a hard fought battle. A cloaked figure ignited a red saber and sent force lightning at the two. Obi-wan blocked with his saber holding hard against it but being pushed back. Yoda on the other hand blocked it with his hand and sent a force push at the man sending him flying back.

The sith lord twisted his body and landed with his feet against the wall. He launched himself off flying at the two using the force to propel himself. Obi-wan parried the attack and the next several going into his defense mode. Obi-wans ultimate defense was barely keeping up. He would tire soon though, he knew the force lightning had done a number on his muscles as well as his lungs. He continued to block though not letting anything through. His movement was precise however the cloaked figure was better than even Obi-wan, there was not much he could do other than block the man's ferocious attacks. That is until Yoda stepped in. "Done well you have young one. With that Yoda unleashed his fury bouncing around everywhere. All you could see was the blur of his lightsaber as he twirled faster than Kenobi could keep up with currently. Kenobi stepped back and chanced a look at the other dual.

Sideous seemed to be tiring facing two of the greatest dualist's the order had ever known. Dooku however was not faring well against Sideous, his style didn't mesh well with being a support especially not to vapaad fueled Windu.

"Count! " Obi-wan yelled, "Switch with me!"

Dooku nodded and jumped away. Windu swinging out making Sideous step back trying to allow Dooku to switch out and help the old green master. However Sideous wasn't having that and shot lightning at Dooku. Obi-wan anticipated this however and stepped forward catching the high voltage electricity with his blue blade. Dooku made his escape and you could hear him joining Yoda. Obi-wan looked at Windu, "Need a break master I can hold him for a minute for sure."

Windu nodded, "Good idea Kenobi" with that he jumped back and allowed Obi-wan to take his place.

Obi-wan jumped forward and attacked Sideous but quickly went to the defensive as Sideous pressed his attack. He could not break Obi-wans defense though, and he soon sped up. Obi-wan was doing all he could and continued to block and twist away from attacks. Then Windu stepped in and used a high strength force push and shot Sideous across the room. Sideous hit the wall and dropped. Getting up slowly as Windu stepped back in front of Obi-wan. The latter panting dropped to a knee his lungs on fire he started coughing. Sideous cackled and charged. Windu meeting him halfway and their dual started again. Windu slightly more rested begun to score light hits. Obi-wan observed and blocked when he could but with Windu using his self made form there wasn't much the young knight could do without being in the way. However he quickly realized Sideous was making his way to the door. Obi tried to move to intercept but was force pushed into a wall. Sideous ran out the door and met up with the other sith. Windu followed him and it was suddenly three jedi masters vs. two sith lords. The sith lords however shot giant force pushes into the masters as Obi-wan finally made it outside to attack them. The masters all flew back and Obi-wan charged them only for both to turn around and fire force lightning at him. Obi-wan blocked Sideous' but was hit full on by the cloaked figure. Dropping his lightsaber, Sideous joined in, shooting as much electricity as he could into Obi-wan. The young knight screamed in pain and was flung back and held against the wall.

Yoda was the first one up on his feet he ran over to where he heard Obi-wan scream. The two sith saw the green master and stopped the lightning as they used the force to try to bring a column down on Obi-wan, the unconscious knight could not defend from it and Yoda stopped his chase to hold up the debris as Master Windu grabbed Obi-wan and pulled him away. The two Sith got away.

"Kenobi! Wake up!" Master Windu desperately shook the young man but to no avail, he was unconscious and fading fast.

"Get young Kenobi to the healers we must, the Sith on their way into hiding they are, missed our chance we have." Yoda exclaimed.

Windu nodded, picked up Kenobi and took off full sprint to his speeder to take Obi-wan to the temple. His vitals were fading fast. Yoda climbed onto Dooku as the Count took off. The green master keeping Obi-wan alive with the force to the best of his ability.

Author's notes: Well how did y'all like it? little cliff hanger there. there will be a war, the sith are reemerging soon to be under the rule of 1 instead of 2. they are no longer in secret there for the rule of 2 doesn't work. Please read and review! I worked hard to bring another chapter as fast as possible, by the way, longest chapter yet whoot whoot!


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars

The Trials of Obi-wan Kenobi

Chapter 8

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, been really busy as of late. Like always thanks for all the reviews let's try to get some more after this chapter please!

Siri Tachi was devastated as Master Windu told her what had happened. Why Obi-wan was at the healers and currently unconscious but stable, the healers are not aware what will happen nor when he will wake up. The masters had come back looking rather rough but according to the rumors Obi-wan came in being kept alive by master Yoda using the force to heal him and keep him breathing.

Mace told the young jedi what happened, "We attacked the Sith Lord Chancellor Palpatine, we were expecting only him, but there are always two the master and the apprentice and while Palpatine or Darth Sidious was the apprentice his master wasn't far. We expected only one we weren't prepared to take both of them on. Young Kenobi started the fight trying to absorb force lightning from Sideous he wasn't fast enough to block with his lightsaber and took the full hit. Yoda myself and Dooku came in and stopped him from killing Kenobi we were soon attacked by the second Sith as well. Obi-wan rejoined the fight but then myself and the others excluding Kenobi, both the Sith then electrocuted Kenobi, and threw him against us before we could stop them. They got away. We left with Kenobi not breathing. Yoda kept him alive with the force. I am sorry young one there was nothing I could do."

Siri was baffled, "But but but why was he even there! Why was he even part of this strike team! He Just became a knight for force sakes!"

Windu frowned, "Your friend is much more powerful and an even better fighter than you can imagine. He is on level with myself and master Dooku, only slightly below master Yoda's own strength. "

Siri was dumbstruck, "He got to be that strong in the future he came from?

Windu nodded, "He can match me in a spar, and it seems he kept all his skill and wisdom, truly amazing if you ask me. In the future he becomes powerful and one of the greatest jedi, I wonder just how powerful he will get now with his skills so accelerated from last time."

Siri wasn't happy with that response, "Clearly it won't matter if he is dead! Is that all you care about is his strength?"

Windu shook his head, "No of course not, young Tachi, but you must learn to trust the force, go to him and see what I mean. Search your heart and your soul you will find the guidance you need in this matter, the force is not ready to accept Obi-wan back. He is still needed."

Siri nodded, bowed and took her leave heading towards the healers, when she got there she rushed in to find Qui-gon and Anakin. But Qui-gon was on his way out, he nodded and Siri and the two exchanged quick pleasantries, but Qui-gon quickly excused himself saying he had to get some air.

The young Anakin with his padawan braid on asked, "Siri, what is going to happen to him now?"

Siri shook her head tears dripping from her eyes, "He will be fine, he has to be." With that she took a seat next to Obi-wan's bed and grabbed his hand. She and Anakin talked about Obi-wan for a bit, and then Anakin asked Siri another question she didn't expect.

"Siri, why does Qui-gon not seem to care about Obi-wan? He left almost immediately and just acts like he doesn't care. I don't understand Obi-wan and Qui-gon seem so close but Qui-gon just abandoned him."

Siri shook her head, "Ani I am going to teach you something that will help you later on in life…"

Anakin interrupted her excitedly, "Are you going to teach me some new force skill, or maybe a new light saber technique?"

Siri shook her head, "No no no little one nothing like that, I will teach you how to understand people. Qui-gon didn't just abandon Obi, he loves him to much you said so yourself. So why do you think Qui-gon left, he was distraught I could tell."

Anakin was puzzled, "Siri, I don't know. I don't understand what would make him upset enough to leave."

Siri grinned, "Now understand I don't know exactly why I can only guess that Qui-gon feels upset because he is the one who trained Obi-wan, he may feel it is his fault. He may go far enough to feel like it is his fault because he feels he shirked his responsibilities in training Obi to train you. Not that it is true, Obi is one of the most powerful jedi alive, in history in fact."

Anakin nodded, "I think I get it now Siri, I need to look at all the facts and consider how others feel right?"

Siri nodded, "Very good Anakin, you got it!"

The two continued to chat until Qui-gon came back to get his padawan saying they had training to get to. Siri waited alone after that but ended up falling asleep.

 **In Obi-wan's subconscious**

Obi-wan was having a conversation with the force. The force came to him in his mind as Qui-gon from the original time line. The one that died facing Darth Maul.

"So now what do I do master? The Sith are in the wind I could not stop them. What next?"

Qui-gon sighed, "Well the Republic is no longer being led by two sith lords so that is a plus. I want you to take your own padawan a different padawan. Also you and Master Windu must go to Kamino and make sure the clones are not given the chip with order 66 that has to be avoided as it will wipe out the jedi. We will need the clone army for the coming war that we can both sense."

Obi-wan nodded, "I presume you have an idea for the padawan I am to take."

Qui-gon grinned, "Sharp as ever my young padawan, yes you knew her in your past life, Asajj Ventress. She turned to the dark side after her mentor is killed, he was a jedi as you well know Ky Narec was stranded on Rattatak, he is the first jedi you will save unfortunately by the time you get the Narec will be injured already. He is currently unable to fight. Asajj is fending for him and keeping him alive best she can. But it isn't much you and Mace must go there. Asajj will need a new master, Narec will never be able to fight again as a jedi master. It is unfortunate but there was no way to stop it. As soon as you wake up you must go there first then shortly after go to Kamino."

Obi-wan nodded, "Yes master I will do my best."

Qui-gon went on, "So how is the council moving on the revising of the code?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "Not very fast, they are trying to find a way to make love last, through death. A person has to be able to love and let go. We have to be able to find a way to test the ability to do that."

Qui-gon nodded, "The light side of the force is powered by love. The more love in one's heart the more in touch with the force they will be. There is a way to strengthen a bond of love through the force so much that the bond can survive even death. It will help with distance away as well. They can find it in the old temple archives on Taris."

Obi-wan nodded and the two talked for a little longer laughing like old times. Until Qui-gon told his apprentice it was time for him to wake up it.

It was dark outside when Obi-wan woke up, he was immediately met with a great amount of pain. He had burns all over his body, he was also having slight trouble breathing still. He tried to sit up but there was a weight on his chest, he looked down and spotted blond hair. Siri, she was here, he grinned and woke her up. She woke up still slightly dazed looking around, until she saw Obi-wan and realized that his chest had been her pillow.

"OBI!" Siri exclaimed, as she engulfed him in a hug.

Obi-wan gasped, "Ow, Siri the burns"

Siri jumped back, "Obi, I am so sorry. I was so worried about you, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN."

Obi-wan nodded, "Siri, I am sorry I had to try to stop them. But come on, he scooted over in the bed, climb on up and join me, you look tired. Let's get some sleep I am still exhausted."

End of Chapter.

Author's notes: Hey guys sorry a bit of a slow chapter but I figured it would be a good way to give an idea of what's going to happen later on. Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Star Wars

The Trials of Obi-wan Kenobi

Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Sorry for the Delay I have been very busy. Thank you to those who have reviewed.  
Please review and give me feedback. It is much needed, and appreciated.

Obi-wan was out of bed and meditating. The healers were getting upset with him as he wouldn't stay in bed. He had a day left before he would be cleared to leave the hospital wing of the temple. It had been a week of monitoring and they finally felt he would be safe to go, just one more night. Of course for the next week he wouldn't be allowed heavy physical activities. But that has not stopped him from going through his workouts and meditating. He would start his rigorous training with Windu soon and he couldn't start slacking now. It would not look good to the other masters nor to Windu himself. It was a great honor to be training with Windu and he would not let him down.

However after even a little exercise caused him to be winded, his lungs were certainly not working to capacity he was tired after small workouts and out of breath. But the healers had told him this would happen. Siri had hardly left his side though. She was so worried about him after almost dying to a sith lord. The two had spent a day just talking and they were getting closer than they had ever been in the past, and Obi-wan was loving it. Although she had just left on a mission and he already missed her.

He decided to hop back into bed and get some sleep, according to the healers it would help him be combat ready sooner, which he needed. Within a week two he would need to be able to leave to save Ky Narec, and stop Asajj Ventress from turning to the dark side. He knew she had good in her, he really did. When she had "died" in the past he had wept for the loss of a warrior and a hurt soul. She was a fellow jedi at one point a sister of his was led down a dark path and it had ruined her. He had personally enjoyed his bouts with her and he had enjoyed when they fought together. In fact he thought she would make a very agreeable padawan for him. She was witty, always had a retort, very much like himself. He knew he could save her. She was good deep down, he knew it at the end she was good. She had done good things.

But none of that could happen until he got out of this cursed place.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Obi-wan was furious he was just now cleared for missions and he still wasn't at full health but he could not delay any longer. Mace was busy saving another jedi on his list and the other jedi that knew about Obi-wan were busy as well. So he was flying solo on this mission. But he could handle it in his mind he could do this. Obi-wan was one of the best jedi alive he could handle some pirate kings and what not.

So the guardian of the force took off towards his destination.

Obi-wan landed on Rattatak where the two Jedi he needed to save were. He activated the ships light cloaking mode to hide it. He then snuck away. He didn't want anyone to know he was here. Not yet anyway. He walked around with the locals his lightsaber hidden under his brown cloak. He gained information from the locals about their heroes the jedi stuck here they had to be. He mapped out the places that he heard they had been seen and spots they frequented and triangulated a possible base sight to find them at. He headed that way and camped out watching area.

After a few hours he saw the two leave the base in battle gear. He followed them and watched as they interacted with locals.

Obi-wan had a love hate relationship with this kind of information gathering. On one side it was very long and time consuming and secretive too sneaky for him, however there was a sense of elegance to it. You had to be good for sure. He loved the elegance about it but it took too long for his tastes to really enjoy it.

He followed the two and watched their interactions for a couple days gauging what the problem was, it seemed they were protecting the locals from a pack of warlords and pirates working for them. They had trained some locals that were brave enough, to help them. The issue was neither of them were great combat jedi yet. Narec was not a very experienced nor good fighter. He was primarily a diplomat and was typically sent on diplomatic missions, not much fighting. Asajj was still just an inexperienced padawan learner and didn't know much about fighting yet, she would become a very skilled dualist in the future.

He continued to follow the two until they had a skirmish with the pirates. It was just Narec and Asajj. They were heavily outnumbered and surrounded. Ky stepped in front of Asajj to protect her and started to talk to them asking them to spare Asajj, and just take him. However this was when Obi-wan jumped down spinning his saber and striking out the first 6 guys all in one swoop of twirling acrobatics. Using the force he sent a large pushing wave towards then another 5 guys knocking them into a wall and out for the count. He then looked at the 3 guys left and said, "I just took out 11 of your men in second, you don't have a chance against three jedi. Leave now, the planet not just here. If I find you again I will not hesitate to finish you like I did these gentleman."

The pirates nodded and ran off scurrying away.

Obi-wan grinned and turned towards the two, "So now that that's settled, my name is Obi-wan Kenobi. I am here to get you off this planet."

"I am Ky Narec, this is my padawan learner Asajj Ventress, I am sorry we cannot just abandon these people to the evil around them."

Obi-wan nodded, "Of course, but we need more jedi, we cannot do this with just us. Come back to the temple give me a couple weeks to gather some forces and we will take them out."

Narec began to think about it, and the two began to discuss and debate when suddenly Obi-wan stopped him, "Wait, don't you feel that presence. Its not good. It's a Sith."

With that a dark figure jumped down and ignited a dual bladed, red lightsaber.

"Darth Maul" Obi-wan shuttered.

End

Please review! I need more feedback to help more with this fic! Again special thanks to all who do review. I am working hard so you can enjoy this please give me feedback so instead of being my fic it can be our fic!


	10. Chapter 10

Star Wars

The Trials of Obi-wan Kenobi

Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Special thanks J. Hellscythe for giving me some OC's to use! Very creative, check out his profile. He likes to help with writers block! Much praise to him! As always much thanks to Hektols he is an amazing help and a great writer!

Obi-wan quickly regained his composure, "What do you want here Maul?"

The Sith apprentice spat at the man, "Asajj Ventress, the new Sith Order wants to recruit you, come with me now and I won't kill your master." He then looked at Obi-wan, "He dies no matter what."

Narec stepped in front of the young Asajj, and told him, "You will never take her."

Maul started to laugh and removed his cloak. "She is coming with me no matter what you think." With that his double sided lightsaber ignited with the deadly red beams.

Obi-wan stepped forward and ignited the guardian blue blade, but before he could do anything Narec ran forward to attack Maul, Obi-wan had seen this before and yelled, "No! don't" But it was too late, Maul reached out his left hand and force pulled Narec to him. Narec flew into Mauls outstretched hand and Maul slammed him into the ground. Maul released him and went the stab him immediately. But was stopped as Obi-wan got in the way blocking the stab and diverting the blade.

Obi-wan sent a weak force push at Maul and shoved him away from Narec allowing the man time to get up. "Ky, stay out of this, you can't beat him. Let me take care of this."

Ky shook his head, "Correct me if I am wrong, but you just got knighted? I have been a knight for many many years."

"Ky just trust me. Be my back up, I have fought him before." Obi-wan told him. As he charged Maul.

Narec shook his head, "Asajj, stay back behind me."

Ventress nodded, she was terrified. Obi-wan and Maul were putting out a terrisfying amount of force energy. Both had extreme skill in the force. Both could output levels of force energy she had ever felt. This was one of the greatest masters of the light side versus a fierce master of the Dark.

The two faced off Obi-wan spinning his famous guardian blade, while Maul squinted his yellowed eyes at him they were sizing each other up. Maul charged, swinging his sword down with all his might, Obi-wan twirled his blade knocking it lightly aside before blocking the spinning return strike. Maul and Obi-wan went at it again attacking each other and defending. Obi-wan falling into his soresu and defending everything Maul threw at him. Maul was getting angry which fueled his strikes and his power. He was getting stronger and stronger. However it didn't seem to be a match for Obi-wan's precise and exact defense he had fought stronger and more skilled opponents before. This was nothing compared to Anakin when he turned Darth Vader. Then the guardian saw his opening and struck down slicing through the evil man's double blade handle and then disarmed him of both blades. Doing this however left Obi-wan open, Maul punched him in the face and used the force to throw him into the nearby wall.

Ky Narec saw this as a chance to rush Maul. However Maul saw him coming and lit him up with his strongest force lightning. Maul then threw him as hard as he could with a force push into a wall. There was a sickening crack. Obi-wan who had just gotten up grimaced, he immediately knew Narec's back was broken, there was very little anyone could do to fix that. Asajj ran over to him and immediately check his pulse, "He is still alive…but this looks bad, really bad."

Obi-wan sighed at least he was alive, but this wasn't working in his favor. "Asajj his back is broken. I am very sorry."

Maul just stood there grinning a very sick grin. Obi-wan called on the force and Narec's lightsaber flew into his left hand as he activated his own blade with his right hand. "You won't get away with this Darth."

Maul called his own lightsaber to his hands both pieces lighting up and the two started a very deadly dance. Asajj couldn't keep up with it, the two were going so fast all she could see was one big blur of colors mixing together as the two clashed, but Darth Maul couldn't keep up with Obi-wan, the man was too fast attacking with both blades. Maul jumped back and dropped a lightsaber. Calling on the force he ripped the large light fixture out of the ceiling and flung it at Asajj and her master. The two could do nothing to stop it. However Obi-wan dropped both sabers and using both hands called on the force and grabbed the fixture. He spun it around and whipped at where Maul had been only to find that the man was not there. In fact he was nowhere to be found.

Obi-wan sighed and dropped to a knee, exhausted he breathed in and out finally catching his breath. "Asajj it is time to go, we have to get Ky to the temple immediately, the longer we delay the less chance he has to recover." With that Obi-wan called both sabers to his hands and handed Asajj her master's blade. The poor girl was in tears. Obi-wan kneeled down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, it will be okay, I promise it will all be alright, but I need you to be strong for me, for your master. Can you do that?"

The young girl wiped her tears away and nodded feebly. "Yes I can do that."

Obi-wan nodded smiling, he stood up and walked over to the wall, he used his lightsaber to cut an 8 foot by 4 foot rectangle out of it, he used the force to set it down next to Ky, then lifted the man onto it and used it to carry him without jostling all the way to the transport ship he had brought. With that the three took off for the temple.

End

Author's notes: So, what did yall think, before you say anything about why Obi-wan didn't get hurt like Ky did, Obi-wan used the force to cushion his impact with the wall. Ky, after being hit with the force lightning like that couldn't react and made a full impact with the wall his back hitting and breaking. He lived and he will live on, but he will have a hard time to ever fight again.


	11. Chapter 11

Star Wars

The Trials of Obi-wan Kenobi

Chapter 11

Obi-wan was exhausted as they finally got Ky to the temple, the healers were examining him now, or they had been for the last hour and a half. They finally came out and told Obi-wan the bad news. "Unfortunately it seems that master Ky has been terribly injured his back has been broken and the force lightning certainly made it worse, much worse, we can't do anything to help him recover nearly at all. It will be at least a year before he will even be able to walk if he ever does. I am so sorry we could not do more."

Asajj who was listening in started tearing up, this was one of the few men to ever actually care for her, "What will happen to me now?" She had no idea what to expect.

Obi-wan walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder, "Asajj, it just so happens I am in need of an apprentice and with your permission I would love to take you on as an apprentice until such point that you complete your training and go into knighthood."

Asajj nodded but she was still frowning, Obi-wan nodded and told her, "Stay as long as you like today and process young one, if it is okay we will start training tomorrow and get ready for missions. We will start in the afternoon, I have morning training and practice with master Windu you are welcome to come and watch and learn a few things. Also if you need anyone to talk to, I will always be here for you my young apprentice. Now I must go and talk to the council in order to inform them the sith are on the move." With that Obi-wan left Asajj to her mourning as she went in to sit with her former master. She was just thankful that he was still alive but upset that this had happened.

Obi-wan walked into the counsel room, and bowed to Yoda and Windu. "Young Kenobi, back you are I see. Heard I have about your troubles."

Kenobi nodded, "Yes master Yoda, I ran into Darth Maul once again, he was hunting for Asajj Ventress, Master in the past she was a sith apprentice."

Windu spoke up this time, "What do you think this means then Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan put his hand on his chin and replied, "I think the Sith are gathering forces masters, I think they are amassing an army for an all-out assault on the Republic, they mean to take it by force since they could not take it through the political system like last time. We outed them they have to do it differently. I am so sorry masters, I failed, I am so sorry masters I may have made things even worse, I let the Sith get away."

"Young Kenobi, blame you we do not. Done what you could to stop the extermination of the jedi you have." Yoda told the young man.

"Young Kenobi looks like we need you to go talk to the cloners on Kamino, we may need clones faster, I have no doubt the sith will use the droid armies that you said they used last time." Windu told him.

Obi-wan nodded, I will, we have some time before I need to go, I have decided to take on a padawan, Master Narec will not be able to continue training his padawan and thus I am going to take over her training. I start with her tomorrow. I would like some time to train with her first, I need a week at least."

Windu nodded, "We can give you a week but no longer we want to get on top of this and you are our agent. You will head this up, you are shaping into being one of our top prospects continue this way you will make master sooner than you did in your own time line. I will see you tomorrow for training."

Obi-wan nodded, and bowed and walked out, and to his sleeping quarters. It had been a very long day.

Obi-wan walked into the training quarters to join master Windu for his own training, he would need it with the upcoming fights against the sith.

"Ahh young Kenobi its great to see you this morning, your new padawan has been here for a while talking with me, quite the apprentice you have here."

Obi-wan nodded, "She will become quite the Jedi of that I have no doubt master Winde, she has come to watch us and learn from you and I."

Windu nodded, "Well then let's get started shall we. Now Obi-wan you have incredible skills with the blade however you are incredibly vulnerable to force powers as we have seen in some of your battles, now you have great force power but you have not learned to properly utilize it into a force shield nor to use it properly to help you in battle. The other thing I want to work with you on is hand to hand and lastly that little surprise you had for me you are quite good with dual wielding but I can make you even better.

And so the two spent hours training with everything they had for the entire morning while Asajj asked questions and learned from the two while they took breaks. She immediately took a liking to both men they were strong and virtuous and she couldn't wait to learn how to dual wield from master Kenobi.

When Mace and Obi-wan finished both separated bowed and Obi-wan thanked master Windu. The two went their separate ways and Obi-wan took Asajj to get lunch and talked to the young girl getting to know her a bit. The two then went back to the training room and got started. Obi-wan started with a light sparring with the girl, she wasn't bad for her age but she needed some extra work. Her force abilities were low at this point but he could help her with that her potential was great. She was severely lacking of hand to hand skills but he could help her with that as well. All in all he was enjoying the start to his new adventure.

Author's notes: Okay readers and friends it looks like I am closing off the first story I think one or two chapters left at most, but there will be a sequel. The sequel will be the start of the sith war. Please read and review I want to know what you have to say. Next chapter Obi-wan and his new apprentice travel to Kamino.


	12. The end of this story, but more to come!

The trials!

So after recent issues and crap going on I have decided that this is a great place to end for now. I think. I may come back and decide to add some stuff onto it. Buuuut for now I am done with Obi-wan for now.

So that being said this is only part one there can be many many parts but the other problem is this story just is not reaching a lot of people and that upsets me! so for now this journey is paused but i will pick it back up and start the next one soon. There will be a Time skip about ten years of training then it will start back up with both the republic and the sith building their armies respectively. But this is a great time for the ending of the first part.

I also want to start a new story and what better time than now! I kind of want to pick up a Naruto story that is up for grabs that I really really enjoyed reading but it isnt finished I will upload it as my own however. Or start my own Fairy Tail fic, or start a Sword Art Online fic, Or a Teen Titans fic those are the options so here is where you come in! What should my next story be please vote in the reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
